Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: Songfic of the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" the Lady Antebellum version. :) Basic summary. Nothing more nothing less, but I love it personally. 3


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I thought of writing this cause I needed a new idea for one, and for two it's the season for a story like this! Thanks to my boyfriend Kai and my sister AhsokaTano141516 for the motivation and inspiration! Oh, and thanks to my friend Jake for encouraging me so much with my stories! And by the way, this isn't the old "Baby, It's Cold Outside." It's the version sung by Lady Antebellum! Thanks! I hope you like it!**

_I really can't stay_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

_I've gotta go away_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

"I gotta go, Lux," Ahsoka commented as she stood up and put on her Jedi robe. She had stopped by the condo was staying in after the new years party Padme had thrown here on Naboo had ended, and they had talked for a while. Now it was getting late, and Ahsoka knew her master would be wondering where she was.

"But, Ahsoka, it's absolutely freezing outside," Lux argued as he stood up and gently grasped her arm, "and all you have is that thin robe that won't keep you warm at all."

_This evening has been_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice_

I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

"I'm sorry, Lux," Ahsoka replied as she pulled away and gave him a warm smile. "But it has been nice to see you again." Lux wasn't about to give up as he took her hands, startled by how cold they were as he responded, "It was good to see you too, Ahsoka, but, geez! You're hands are already ice cold! And it's snowing outside!"

_My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Just listen to that fireplace roar_

Ahsoka sighed and reluctantly pulled her hands out of the warm grip of Lux's hands as she replied, "My master will be pacing by now, and Padme will be trying to assure him, but will be wondering where I am too." Lux let out a breath and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards the fireplace as he argued, "I'm sure they'll understand. Now, get warm by the fire."

_Now really I'd better scurry_

_Sweetheart, what's your hurry?_

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more_

_Why don't you put some records on while I pour?_

"Lux, I really need to go," Ahsoka continued, but Lux wasn't listening as he turned on the holo radio, playing instrumental winter songs for the season. He slipped into the kitchen and came out with two cups of hot chocolate, handing one to Ahsoka. Ahsoka weakened and took the hot beverage Lux was offering to her, taking a sip as warmth spread through her body.

_The neighbors might think_

_Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink?_

_No cabs to be had out there_

Lux sat down and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, pulling her down to sit next to him, nearly making her spill the hot chocolate. Ahsoka put her hot chocolate down on the coaster as did Lux, before she turned back towards Lux, suddenly finding herself extremely close to him. Their faces were inches apart.

_I wish I knew how_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Lux stared into her eyes, the beautiful pools of blue that were shining like crystals or starlight. Ahsoka was trying to force herself to pull away, but she couldn't. She was caught in a trance, a spell of sorts. She felt Lux push her hood off her head, but she didn't paid it little attention as she looked into his emerald green eyes.

_I oughta say 'no, no, no sir'_

_Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

Ahsoka knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't make herself say no or push him away as Lux moved closer, if only a little.

_I really can't stay_

_Baby, don't hold out!_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

"Ahsoka..."

"Lux...I-I...I really need to go."

"But you want to stay, don't you?"

Ahsoka sighed.

_I simply must go_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no_

_But baby, it's cold outside_

"We both know you want to stay," Lux continued as he gently grasped her upper arm and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to pull away, but she continued to argue, "It doesn't matter what I _want_, Lux. I _need_ to go."

_This welcome has been_

_So lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm_

_Look out that window at that storm_

"But it's a blizzard out there!" Lux countered as he pulled her closer an gripped her other arm, holding her in place. "You should stay here where it's warm." Their faces were so close together, Ahsoka could feel his breath on her cheeks, warming them as was her breath to his cheeks. She wanted to stay, just like she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't because it'd be breaking the rules and the code.

_My sister will be suspicious_

_Gosh, your lips look delicious_

_And my brother will be there at the door_

_Waves upon a tropical shore_

"If Barriss finds out, she'll never let it go," Ahsoka commented as she felt Lux move closer, and they both began to lean forward as she continued, "and Rex will have a shipload of questions to ask..." Lux silenced all of her arguments by sealing her lips with his as both of their eyes began to close.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

_Ooh, baby you're so delicious_

_Maybe just one little kiss more_

_Never such a blizzard before_

They leisurely separated, and it was just like Lux remembered from when they were on Carlac in the Death Watch camp. Ahsoka opened her eyes and bit her lip nervously and worriedly. She shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help but want to kiss him again. Her heart was telling her to stay and see where this leads, while her brain was telling her to stick to teachings and the code and leave.

_Oh, I gotta go home_

_You'll freeze to the bone out there_

_Hey, lend me your coat_

_It's up to your knees out there_

Ahsoka took a deep breath and made her choice.

"I need to go, Lux."

"But, Ahsoka!" Lux exclaimed, not about to let her go after they kissed. "You'll freeze to death! It's gotta be up to your knees out there!"

"Well, we won't know unless I go out there. Now, will we?"

_You've really been grand_

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see?_

_How can you do this thing to me?_

Ahsoka gently touched his hand and commented softly, "It's been great, Lux. I really loved talking to you." Lux thought he caught the hidden meaning in that last sentence as he gently grasped her hand and held it to his chest, next to his heart.

"Please stay, Ahsoka..."

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_Making my lifelong sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_If you caught pneumonia and died_

"People will start talking if I don't go back," Ahsoka replied, and Lux couldn't take it anymore as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly but just lose enough that she could pull away if she wanted. He gently stroked her headtails as he placed his head on top of hers in the dip between her two montrals and replied, "I'd rather have that than have you die of pneumonia."

_I really can't stay_

_Get over that old out_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

Ahsoka chuckled and leaned back so she could look ion his eyes as she responded, "Lux, my condo isn't that far awayfrom here. I'm not gonna catch pneumonia, and I most certainly won't die from it."

"Just stay with me," Lux pleaded as he pulled her closer. "I-I...I love you, Ahsoka, and I know you love me too."

_It is kinda chilly_

_Just stay right here baby_

_You ain't gotta be nowhere_

_All right, you win, ha ha ha_

Ahsoka looked up at him in shock, but she smiled as she replied, "All right, I'll stay." A joyful smile carved into Lux's face as he leaned forward and kissed her again. Ahsoka threw caution to the wind and the code out the window as she eagerly kisse him back.

"Oh, and, Lux?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The rest is to your imagination! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it just as much as I loved writing it! Thanks to Kai, Jake, and AhsokaTano141516! Love you guys! :D**


End file.
